The snow Queen
by Bloody Hearts
Summary: This is my way on Frozen and Twilight. I have other disney themes into it but I focus on Frozen.. For now. Technically this is Bella as a Queen with ice powers, but I don t follow the Frozen movie directly. This is a little more twilight. Twilight with a Frozen twist. Please check this out! better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Disney (most Frozen) and Twilght. Yup. I made a slash fanfiction. I hope you´ll like it! And please give me critic, but don´t be mean about it okay? Cause then I´ll get angry on you and not listen to the things you say - and those very things could help my story. So if you´re nice, I´m nice ;)_

* * *

**_Bakground._ **

It starts in the 16th century, when The Rumanien Coven were the kings and queens of the vampire world. Stefan, one of the unmated rumanien kings, ran through a small village in the area, and while he was exploring and craving for a prey, he felt a pull. He ran towards it as fast as he could manage. When he came to the point the pull was pulling him, he saw the most beautiful creature on the dirty ground. He thought that she had bewitched him with her beauty, and that the ground was no place for a creature like her. He recognized her as his mate. Her beautiful brown eyes, her long black hair, her pale skin... Oh and her lovely sweet scent. She was magificent. As he helped her up and asked what her name was, he noticed a small bump on her stomach. She was indeed pregnant. He felt hate towards the man who had dared to even be near her but calmed down as the female replied;  
"You are a creature of the night, are you not? But how can that be? You are too beautiful my lord."

He became frozen but smiled. He took her home, got to know her name was Therese and took care of her through her pregnancy. He hunted down the vampire who had claimed her as hers and beheaded him on the spot, before he returned to his mate and his unborn child. He saw the love his mate had for her child, and the love that he was growing for this child was strong. But, this child was not a normal child. A hybrid. He saw his child hurt the woman he loved. He tried everything to keep her as well as possible. But nothing helped.

A lovely baby girl was born. And Therese got turned.  
They began to live their happily ever after. Their happy ending. Isabella loved her mother, and her father as much. Her father and mother became her bestfriends. They would play in the snow, make snowmans.. They would be with her. And she couldn´t be happier.

But however, as they lived their happily ever after, enemies were made. The Volturi began to grow stronger. Other covens wanted to take over the Rumanien Coven. One coven took it too far. Their coven name was Golloth and the leader, Curt, took Therese as prisoner. He moved himself and his coven over the very next day, as Therese got tortured. Badly.  
But of course found Stefan them with a little army of his own. The Golloth Coven was disposed of and he had his mate in safetly again. But, Curt´s last words were these exactly;  
"Stefan.. That woman there is your weakness. And that is understandable as she is your true mate. But that child of hers. You´ve gotten attatched to it. And it seems to others, that you seem love it. But I told them that I didn´t believe it for a second. Because.. You are a king. You have enemies. So many enemies that want to hurt what is yours. And what you love... Be careful Stefan. Someone might just take her from you."  
And then his head fell to the ground. But those words were imprinted in Stefan´s brain.  
He and his mate, along with his brother Vladimir and his mate, discussed about the issue. The issue that was Isabella´s safetly. Curt´s words were true indeed. Stefan was a king. He had enemies. Dangerous enemies that wanted to destroy Stefan´s happiness untill it was nothing.

A decission was made. Therese would go away with their daughter, hide her in a castle far away in the mountains near the river.

Isabella was to be kept in the castle, having no contact with the out side world, they would lock the gates, make sure that a guard was with her every second. They made the enemies believe that Therese and Isabella didn´t exist. But soon saw Therese that her little baby girl was more special than she thought. One day she got a small snow rose from her daughter, in the middle of the day of the middle summer! When the mother, the Queen, asked the girl where she had gotten the flower, she just replied that she had fun. Her emotions empowered the power.

With every touch since a young age, even the slightlest touch, ice cowered the materia that she touched. When her emotions became too huge for her to handle - most the emotions as fear, anger, self hate... ect - it began to snow, become ice all over and one time it became a snow storm and was near to cower the whole town in deep snow. Luckily it was winter that time.  
Therese saw the power as a danger for her daughter - if she couldn´t control it, then the enemies would find out about her and her power.

In the beginning, the powers were controlable but as the time grew her powers only grew stronger, and Therese feared that the Volturi or another large coven would hear of her, so she became terrifired. She thought the power was a danger for her daughter - if she couldn´t control it, then the enemies would find out about her and her power. What if they tried to take her?  
Or worse, kill her?  
No. She wouldn´t let that happen. She made gloves with her venom in to her to wear, to not make her powers show. After all, her venom was as cold as the ice itself, and as living as the undead. You couldn´t freeze something that was already frozen right?  
Therese give Isabella the gloves. Isabella wore the gloves, but didn´t want anyones touch - in fear of freezing them.

Therese was full of despair and dreed. She understood her babys choice, but her little girl were suffering. Badly. And over the time grew Isabella distant and Therese tried over and over again to reach to her daughter, that was locked away in her room.  
When Isabella was about fifteen (she looked about fifteen years) her powers became almost unbearable. Her mother wanted to hug her daughter, who was full of self hate, but her daughter refused her touch, afraid to touch anything or anyone at all.

When she got to the age of seventeen, well she looked about seventeen, the 17th century was beginning. The Volturi were stronger now than ever. The rumaniens didn´t want to take chances so in a few weeks they would attack the Volturi with force. Therese would go out and fight with Stefan and Vladimir (though Isabella didn´t know her father, or why she had never met him - she suspected why she didn´t meet him or her uncle was that they didn´t like her powers - she knew of him, and understood why her mother had to go and fight.) As they were out to kill a coven that were killing too ruthless and brutally, things didn´t go as good as hey planned. A tragic happened.

Everyone but Vladimir and Stefan got to face death.  
Even Therese. (1840)

As Vladimir and Stefan got to Isabella´s castle... The castle was not filled with love and happiness. No. Depression and sadness were craved into their chests. The servants meet them, but no sign of that Isabella was there. Vlad and Stefan searched for Isabella and stopped outside her room. They begged for her to open the door, though they had never met.  
But no answer was replied. They buried her mother alone.

But, Isabella´s powers grew with the time and she knew that her father and uncle knew nothing of her powers. She accepted she was alone in this matter. Stefan and Vladimir became more and more worried when she closed off all contact. She didn´t talk, touch and she ignored everyone except on questions and soon-to-be-Queen buisness.

Isabella grew distant to everyone. The human servents, everyone. She was kept mostly to herself. Reading, drawing, but she did everything in her power to not use the powers that had once made her mother close them. She did not want to be more of a monster than she already was.  
But without her knowlegde, her father was craving finally to bring some time with his daughter. She ignored him, not even noticing his attempts to get to know her. And neither of Vladimir and Stefan didn´t know how to handle her. They had never met her, except when she held meetings with the staff. They didn´t know her - or about her power.

After some years after her mothers death (1858), Isabella´s coronation was to be held. Her father and her uncle had no say in the mather, she was after all the soon to be Queen over that kingdom. She invited all the vampires. Even the Volturi. She wanted peace with everyone coven to protect the humans in her kingdom.

Stefan became raged. He made protests and he fighted against Isabella with all his power. But It was useless. Isabella had made his mind. He gave her a look and stormed away. Isabella didn´t think much of the matter.

And this is where the next chapter starts.

* * *

_Good? Or not good? Give me ideas on what shall happen in the following chapters! Who´d you liek Isabella be with? Maybe Caius, the evil King?, or Paul, the bloodsucker-hating werewolf?, Maybe Edward , the gentlemen?, Maybe Garrett, the nomad who is really hot? Or maybe Alistair, the nomad who himself withdraw from any contact and hates people? Or maybe some other? Thank you for reading, and please review!  
With love, Elisabeth. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello there dearies! I still havn´t chosed between which man who´s gonna become Isabella´s happily ever after, but it stands between Caius, Garrett and Alistair. "Sigh". Why can´t she have them all in one big family? (I´m very veryyy sarcastic here, but it´s so hard to chose...) Thank you for all the reviews darlings!  
Here does the story starts._

* * *

His lips leaned towards mine, so elegantly, so romantic... They touched mine and fire flew down onto my core. _Knock Knock.._  
"Miss?" My eyes flew open, but as soon they were open I shut them thightly once more. Too much light. Urgh. Why can´t it be night all day long? That would.. really... be.. peaceful..  
"Miss?" A knock was heard once more. I groaned as the voice woke me up... again. I knew I had no option than to sit up - otherwise I would more likely fall asleep once more.  
"Hmm what is it Jack?" I mumbled as best as I could manage. It came out as a mumble and I had no idea how Jack even heard what I said.  
"I hope I didn´t wake you up ma´m.." Without thinking I responded.  
"No, no, you didn´t. I just woke up.." _Kinda. _A yawn escaped my lips without warning and my hand flew up instinctinly.  
"Good because the coronation is going to start soon ma´m." The coronation? What coronation?  
"What.. what coronation Jack?"  
I heard a chuckle and furrowed my eyebrows. Why was he laughing at me?  
"Your coronation. It is sunday today ma´m."

_Sunday, sunday, sunday... _Was that supposed to mean something to me? Sunday. It was sunday today. Sunday. What happens on sundays? Nothing special except I got pancakes.. Man, I love pancakes. Especially with chocolate. I hope chocolate will be on the party table today.

My eyes flew open. My coronation. It´s sunday. It is sunday. It´s sunday! I flew up and immidiently regretted it. Black dots came before my sight. As the dots dissapeared I took in the blue and black dress before me. A grin slipped on my lips. This day was very unusual to me. I usually wake up at 7 am, and start my day in my room. I usually read a book.. or two or maybe even three. I paint, play guitar, knit, puzzle, play chess with myself, ballet, stretch, sketch, reread all the books all over again, paint on the walls once more, try dresses, do different hair styles on myself, write in my diary, study, do some workout.. and much more. But today? Today is the day. Of the first taste of freedom in years.  
On less than a second the dress was on me, sitting perfectly. I grinned until I began to move. Damn it was a tight dress. I took the brush on the drawer, brushed my hair before I threw it on the bed and it bumped to the floor with a bang. Ops. I gulped before I opened the door. There stood old Jack, looking at me with a small smile. I have known him since he was quite young... I think he was around twenty years when he first came here, and now he´s nearly eighty.  
He held out my dark purple cloak for me to turn. I turned so that my back was to him, and lifted my hair. I felt the weight of the cloak and turned around once more.  
I gave him a grin before I began to run to the big hall. I saw Margaret open the big balcon door and felt something that I hadn´t felt for a long time now. _Hope. _The fresh air filled my lungs and the blood was pumping in my vains. The windows was blown open and so was the doors. I didn´t know they did that anymore. Honestly now.

My eyes flew around the hall, enjoying the sight of sun streaming in. I saw dousens plates on a table. It was such a rare sight to see so much things at once I felt drawn to it. I walked in wonder over to the plates. Who knew we owned thousand plates? To see the mounts of plates made me realize that this was acutally happening. My hand reached for the plates but the sight of bare skin made me freeze. I didn´t have my gloves on. A sigh escaped my lips but I passed on. As I walked through these empty halls - the empty halls I´ve roamed for many years- I felt the giddyness fill my core. This was what I´ve been dreaming for - like in forever.  
I passed the ball room on my way down and saw cleaners cleaning the ball room spotless free. Why have a ball room with no balls? Well of course I knew why but this feeling... Oh finally meeting someone, just one day at least, before closing the gates was just magnificent.

I walked down the stairs and couldn´t help but feel the excitement build. I´m finally opening the gates! A smile played on my lips as I practicually skipped down the stairs, looking at the familiar paintings. There´ll be actual real life people here, not just paintings. It´ll be totally strange. People who can feel. Who can respond when you´re talking to them. People to fill the room with. But why am I so ready for this change, really? I had a good life. A family, warmth, food... Oh but who am I kidding? I am ready for this because it is the first time in forever that everything is going to be different. To be less.. cold. Just for a day. I jumped up on the window and a scene I´ve never seen before filled my sight. People. Vampires. Werewolves. Walking towards my home. Actual real people. Wow.

And this won´t be like a boring chit chat about war or something like that, but it´ll be music... and it´ll be light. And maybe, just maybe, for the first time in forever... I´ll dancing trough the night with someone.. and have _fun. _Fun. The forbidden rule. But I had a slight problem before everyone are coming into these halls... I don´t know If I was elated or gassy but I am defiently in that zone. But what if I was gassy? Whatever. I did not care for that now. Because for the first time in forever I wouldn´t be alone around here. And I couldn´t wait to meet everyone. A thought hit me... what if I would meet _the one_? you know, my true love? Like father met mama.. No. No, that can´t happen. I would put him in danger. I felt my chest hurt.

My eyes wandered around the room and stopped at the picture before me. It was of a duke.. I think. He had slight dark hair down to his firm jaw, and bright red eyes. I stepped down from the window and walked to the picture with the handsome man in. I sighed at the coming thought. Tonight, imagne me gowned and all, and fetchingly draped against the wall with the picture of sophisticated graze.. And then I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair and all that. God that would be a dream to come true. We would laugh... and talk for like all the evening.. And that´s totally bizarre. But it would be nothing like the life I´ve had so far... I put my hand on his handsome face and enjoyed the feeling of something under my bare hand. I smiled softly. But my smile wipped away as a familiar feeling came to my chest, and snow began began to cover the picture. I flinched and drew my hand away. I sighed. When is this power - this curse - going to let me go? And even if I did meet my true love - how could I ever hold him in my arms?

A scent hit my nose. Mmh.. Chocolate. I just want to stuff my face with that stuff. My eyes flew to the picture once more and I saw that the snow was now ice. I sighed once more and began to walk back to my room.

My feet began to move away from the picture. I knew I had to get my gloves before the guests were let in. I saw two servents decoriding"""" the hall, quite young these ones, and stopped barely before them.  
"Remove the picture before the guests arrivive "", okay?"  
Their huge blue eyes hit mine with fright in them. I heard the blood pump in their veins and I saw their blood floading to their cheeks. I swallowed. They nodded and I was releaved to not have to see their necks anymore. Due to their heartbeats I knew they were surprised. I knew why. The princess was out of her room for the first time in a very long time .. and she had not just passed by, but spoken to them.  
"Yes ma´m." They mumbled. I nodded and continued to walk on. Humans were such interesting creatures. I´ve never been one.. But they were so.. ordinary. So free. Freedom. That was what they had. Freedom.  
I sighed at the word and pushed the big hard familiar doors before me. I instantly felt the air change as It suddenly became cold. Ahh the familiar cold. It was disturbing really. How I felt so at peace with the cold. So at home. But of course, it would be nice to feel warm sometime. In fact, I think I have never felt anything but the cold. I´m a half a vampire so I don´t need the warmth and the ice in my heart make my temprature really cool.

This night were the first time in forever I would get to taste of that word. Freedom. The word tasted like honey in my mouth. I couldn´t wait to explore the oppurtunity. I glanced up at the pictures on the wall. The eyes of my father hit me. He left when I was at a young age. He didn´t want a daughter I believe. He wanted a son. And when mother died, he realized that maybe he wanted to meet me - have me with him - because I am the last thing from my mother. I snorted.  
But none of that mattered now, because I´m a soon to be Queen, ruling over this kingdom. Queen.. I am compleatly terrified on becoming Queen but it is my destiny. It´s duty. And I was born to follow the duty.

My eyes turned to my uncle. He, as my father, wanted contact with me. I sighed. They didn´t understand. If I became close to them then maybe I could hurt them. But happier thought, there´ll be magic and there´ll be fun tonight. And for the first time in forever.. maybe, just maybe, I could be noticed by someone.. And yes, I know it is really crazy to dream it might be a romance story for me to begin tonight but in the first time in my life, in forever with other words, at least I get a chance to... I don´t know. To meet persons. Talk to people. And then never talk to them ever again - a clean break.  
My eyes glance to the most precious picture in this room.

My mother.

Her dark hair wrapped around her angelic face, her tender skin, her ruby red eyes... She was the look of utter perfection.  
My mouth formed the words that she so even often repeated to me. My voice were so soft I, myself, even had trouble to hear it.  
"Don´t let them in. Don´t let them see."  
A sigh escaped my throat. I seemed to sigh alot. Yes today was the day. But it wasn´t utter freedom I had waiting for me. I had to be the good girl I always have to be. And I would still be in the leash of my power.  
I walked over the casket that held the things that was mort important piece for me. I opened the already ice box and felt it get even harder than before. And there they was.

My black gloves.

_My mother smiled gently at me. Her blood eyes looked into mine, and instead of feeling fear of them as many other people do, I felt nothing but comfort. I gave a hestitating smile and leaned into her hand as she caressed my cheek.  
__"The gloves will help Bella." She slipped them on me, and I swear I saw her eyes shine when nothing happened to them. I knew she loved me and my whole-being but it seemed that my powers were just as horrifying to my mother as to my father. My own mother was scared and horrified of a part of me. That had to mean something right? I gave a proud grin to her. A fake one of course.  
__"See? Conceal it.." I filled on her sentance.  
__"Don´t feel it."  
__She gave her most warmest smile. I wanted to see it on her lips every day from that moment. I knew also from that moment that she was proud of me. And I wanted my momma to be proud of me. And if concealing my pow- my curse.. then so be it.  
__"Don´t let it show."_

I let out a pained sound of the memory. My eyes glid to my mother´s picture once more. I would do this for her. Conceal. Conceal yourself. I slipped the glove on my left hand, instantly missing the feeling of freedom. Don´t feel Bella. Emotions would only make it worse. My right hand. I had to put this show on. For her. For my mother. One wrong move and everyone will know. And my mother´s pride would be brought down to the ashes she was. No. I would not let this happen. I would make her proud.  
And I heard from the servants that father would be attending this ball. So... I could make him proud. Without actually speaking or make contact to him I mean. I know he has been trying to make contact with me but I couldn´t let that happen. No, he wasn´t trying to bond with me, oh no that wasn´t not the case, but he´s trying to be polite. Like my uncle.

But the good part of all of this is that it´s only for today. I sighed and put on my reserved face before opening the big doors. This was the formal way into my room. It was two doors that opened the chance to see my room. The other door that I stepped into for a second now, was a smaller door that wasn´t used by anyone but me.

The doors swung open. And the humans became frozen at the sight of me. I didn´t let my face show any emotions, I knew by then that it was easier like that. FIt´s agony to wait right now - and the agony grew stronger as I saw that the hall had light streaming in through the windows.

I looked at the servants and spoke. I could tell they seemed to concentrate on my voice, rather than the command. It feelt like I hadn´t spoken for years as I spoke out the following words in a loud clear voice.  
"Tell the guards to open up the gates."  
I walked forward, enjoying the feeling of sun hitting my skin. I felt my lips slid into a small grin as I looked outside. This was it. The ball was about to start. I saw the vampires - and the shapeshifters if you may note that - walking to the gates. They looked splendid. All of them. Truly splendid.  
And for the first time in forever I´m getting what I´m dreaming of. A chance to change my lonely world. A chance to find true love. A chance of feeling the feeling of fitting in.  
It all ends tomorrow so all of this has to happen today. Cause for the first time in forever this is my only chance of freedom. The taste. The lovely smell of the outside.  
I opened the big doors just to see the gates open. Vampires streamed in. Shapeshifters too. They looked so beautiful... So unique. So... _different. _I held my hands in my knees as my eyes flickered around. My legs walked me forward. And I did something a Queen defiently wouldn´t do. I took away the cloak and laid it on the table beside me.  
People walked in the main door, not giving me any attention, and I was in awe. And for the first time in forever nothing - absolutely nothing - was in my way.  
I walked forward, towards the gates. A strange thing happened. I felt.. warmthness on my cheek.. I couldn´t figure it out. It was so weird. Like it was something warm beside me and it couldn´t be contained.. It made my blood and skin feel so _flushy_. I looked up and a bright light made me look away. Suddenly I knew what i was feeling for the first time in forever.  
Warmth.  
I sighed, enjoying the feeling of warmth. It was so unusual to my usual cold day. My legs worked me forward. I was so close to freedom I could feel the excitement. I

I took of my shoes as I saw it. The grass. I also saw the buildings before me. The houses. The boats. The woods. I was halfway there. It was so close. So big. Dreed filled my chest. Do I even dare to go out there? I looked back to the big castle that was my home. My safe place. Where I have spent my whole life in safety. Maybe I should go back and stay, instead of going out of the gate and... No. I just have to do this, then I´m free. Here I go.

I took in a deep breath as my first footstep, in a very long time, hit the ground outside the gates. And a giggle escaped my lips.

* * *

_So... like it? Please review! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Soo... I decided it would be an BellaxCaius story. I hope you´ll like the chapter and the following parts of the story! If you didn´t want Caius with Bells then I truly am sorry. It was a tough choice but in the end I chose Caius, the guy who is Bella´s enemy. Vlad and Stef aren´t that fond of Caius and I thought it would make some things more interesting. I hope you´ll like it!_**

* * *

**_Caius Pov._**

Rumania. The air was more... clear here. More.. hmm what was the word I was searching for? Refreshing? Yes, that would do it. The air was more refreshing here than in Italy. It was a change of secenary.  
It was a time ago since I was near this close to humans. The air was filled with the sweet scent of blood. Fresh pumping blood pumping in their delicate bodies, just tempting me to rip up the flesh and devour it until the last drop left their breakable bodies and filled my desires. Crush their bones with my fingertips while the blood fills my throat. My throat burned at the thought.

My eyes took in every detail of the big white gates before me. They were huge. Really huge. And that´s something for me to say. A creature of the night. Or as the humans call us. Vampires... Or just blood sucking demons from hell. I prefered the last one.

Something fell from the sky. White soft dust. Snow. Snow in June? How unusual. But I am not one to complain, as the sun is away for the moment as the clouds filled with snow fell over the sky. That meant that I wont have to sparkle all day. And kill at least ten lifes today. But that wasn´t a big matter anyway, but I knew that if every vampire here would kill when a human saw them in the sunshine, the rumanien skum would not have their kingdom left and we all would leave here as unlikely enemies. How _sad._ I rolled my eyes. And what we had heard from them in the letter is that someone will become Queen this weekend, today. Maybe Vladimir found a mate. Oh poor girl, having to put up with him. _  
"Snow. _My my this is surerly unusual for a day in June. Don´t you agree brothers?" gleed Aro in a calm voice, looking at the snow with wonder in his eyes. Of course he would find this exciting. Idiot.

Marcus sighed at his side, looking bored as ever and the guards mererly cared about their black haired master. But however, the wife and mates were much more excited.  
"How can it snow in this weather?" mumbled Sulpicia at Aro´s side. She let out her pale soft hand to catch a snowflake and smiled softly as it hit her hand. Her eyes were just as calm as Aros but much more gentle. Athena, my best... companien, was smiling brightly as the snow fell down harder, in soft bums.  
My brother´s personality had met his match in his wife. Brutal and gentle, excitement and calm. I wish I would get so lucky soon.

My eyes took it all in here, but stopped as I saw her. Dark brown hair fell down her back, which shimmered at the light and put the red highlights in her hair at center. She wore a blue and black dress that made her pale skin glow and her curves show out.  
I saw with my sight that her breats was filled out, her woman curvs was very curvy and she looked like an angel. Her face no exception. High cheekbones, small pink mouth, not small nor big nose, dark eyebrows, dark lashes and rosy cheeks with blood pumping behind the skin. But it wasn´t appealing in the normal human way, no no, It was more of a sensuell feeling when I saw the blood streaming. And her scent, gosh, don´t let me even get started on the scent... Her eyes was the most surprising. I didn´t know humans could have such eyes. They were a dark brown that looked like if you even looked into them you would drown. They were so deep. And they looked at the ground before her in despair and giddyness.

She took a hesitating step forward, and only now I noticed that she had no shoes and god, her feet were so cute.. Just so small toes and...Did I just call human feet cute? God, what was _wrong_ with me? A giggle left her lips as her feet was placed on the dirty grass before her.  
Then the girl flew down on the ground.

_"Just smell the dirt, the grass, like I thought it would be."_ My eyes grew huge at her voice - it sounded like bells. There she was, sitting on her knees on the grass, carresing it like it was a gift from above, eyes closed, and here I was standing, looking at her as the creep I was.

All this happened in a matter of seconds.

A warm breeze flew from her way to us, bringing her scent more towards us. I took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of satisfaction in my chest.  
"Oh my, what a scent... Don´t you say Sulpicia, mi amore?"  
My eyes flew to Aro as a growl ripped out of my throat. His eyes became small then big as Marcus placed his hand on his, a calm expression placed on his stone face. Aro´s mouth formed a small o and Sulpicia looked at her man with caring and worried eyes. Just as my brother would say something, my lovely girl opened her mouth once more.  
_"Just feel the summer breeze... the way it´s calling me..." _My eyes flew to her, softening at the sight. She was smiling from ear to ear as the breeze made her hair flow. She stood up on her legs, trembeling slightly and began to walk forward.  
I grew slightly worried with the trembeling and that she weren´t wearing any shoes. What if she cut herself and all of the vampires attacked? Or fell and hit her head? My smile glid off my lips and without noticing it, my legs took a step forward, my eyes watching with careful eyes.

"I see what you mean brother. I understand indeed." I glanced at my brother in confusion in a second before my eyes glid to my angel once more. She was walking forward, taking all of this in with a soft smile on her pink lips.  
"Aro..?" Jane spit out.

Aro sounded gleeful. "Wait and see my love, wait and see." He moved so that he stood beside me, watching my beauty with me. "She sure is beautiful Caius. We´ll make sure so that you meet her soon. Be patient brother."  
Sulpicia gasped. "Oh.. OH." Then the giggling started. "Sì, finalmente! Hai trovato il tuo compagno, non è vero?! Oddio! Si prega di Caius, mia cara, mi permetta di pianificare il vostro matrimonio! Sarà sia in estate o in inverno. Non primavera o in autunno. Inverno o estate. e Dio, tutte le congreghe saranno invitati e .. "  
Great. Sulpicia is overjoyed and tries to rule my life.. Again. I heard Felix gasp, as did Jane and Alec.  
Aro, my dear brother and friend stepped in.  
"La mia bellezza, si prega di essere calmo. Non sopraffare poveri Demitri. Lascialo incontrare la bambina prima, sì? poi si arriva a parlare di matrimoni per quanto è wnat mia bella compagna." Sulpicia just giggled and nodded her head - almost frantic.

I heard a gasp and whipped my head around. My beauty was falling towards the ground and I flew forward, taking her warm delicate body in my arms. She was warm. Too warm for a regular human.. And not quite as soft. But the strong power from her fall - and the electrinic that went through me as out bodies hit each other - caused my own legs fall down. She fell down on my chest as I landed on the ground with a bump. I heard Felix and Alec snickering as they saw me fall. But I didn´t listen on theirs laughter, because another sound filled my ears.  
A sound I didn´t hear before. Like a drum roll. It kept trumming.. After half a second I recognized the sound as her heart. It was faster than a normal human´s heart.. Was she sick?

She made a small "ohh.." and her eyes hit mine. Brown against red. Innocence against a murder. Light and dark. We were nothing alike. She flew away from my arms and stared at me for a second before she took away hair from her eyes and rubbed her hands - which were covered with gloves - down her arms. I stood up and gave a half smile.  
She gave me a hestitating smile. "Thank you." She.. was talking english? Perfectly english? Not rumanian, even if she quite had the accent,? How the heck could a mere human - a young _woman_ at that - know even one word english.. ? Let alone the whole launguage? Her eyes found the ground very interesting and I couldn´t have that. I placed my hand on her soft chin, pulling it upwards. I felt her chin in my hand. It was so soft... and so goddamn warm. I, nternelly, moaned at the warmth.  
"No problem."  
Her big frightening eyes found mine and she ever so gently pulled her chin away, rubbing her hands more frantic. She saw my hurt expression and gave a half smile.  
"I´m not supposed to touch.."  
I half frowned but smiled. "Let´s make it a habit then." I winked, but couldn´t help to think of her reply. _"I´m not supposed to touch" _was such a simple sentence but such a larger meaning within it. Has she been hurt somehow? Did she meant that she wasn´t used to a gentle touch? Was she being abused? Has she been.. raped? Or... it was quite usual for women to not be allowed to touch men nowadays._ Yes, that must be it._  
The beauty before me gave a small smile. I grinned in victory.  
"So, what is this beautiful lady´s name? Let me guess... Johanna?" A shake. "Kristine?" Another shake, but I got a smile on her lips. "Belle?"  
"No. Almost though."  
I chuckled. "Well, let me introduce myself. Caius of the Volturi family." I made a small bow. She curtsied, a calm expression laying on her face. But something was off.  
"Pleasure Lord Caius. I´m Isabella of the Romanian Coven."  
_So she´s a human maid for the Romanian scum. Fantastic. _A thought hit me as she rubbed her gloves once more. What if they hurt her? Or used her as a.. bloodwhore? I gulped my venom and stopped the instinct to snarl. After all, it wasn´t unusual for us vampires to have slaves.

White bumps laid themselves in her dark hair, making her look even more splendid. I catched a snowflake in my hand, smirking at her as her eyes grew big.  
"Snow in June? Interesting if I must say it myself. Don´t you think so Isabella?"  
She giggled rather forced. "Yes. But it is usual here. Snow in the middle of the day. Nothing to bother about really. It´s Rumania." She was hiding something. Not that she was talking really fast or so, but how her face got so sudden calm and.. un feeling. My eyes got small in mocking suspense.  
"Oh my, are you hiding something?" I wiggled my eyebrows. "Want to share it with me?"  
She laughed. A lovely sound. "Uhuh. No, secrets are meant to be secrets. Aren´t that what they say?" Something was there. Behind her eyes. Something that was suffering.  
"No.. Just as rules are made to be broken, I think that secrets are better being revealed than kept away. They suffocate you in the end." She stared at me for a moment. I decided to change the subject. I showed her way before her, and began to walk forward with her on my side.  
"So.. I saw you coming out of the gates before.. Phew, you looked releaved to be out of the castle."  
"Well.. I haven´t been out of the gates in a _very_ long time." I pierced an eyebrow.  
"Oh? Guess so. Vladimir and Stefan doesn´t let out their maids often. Afraid that they run off somewhere with information." She gave me an amused look.  
"What?" She just shook her head.  
"Nothing."  
"Hey, what?"  
"Nothing! _Well_, it´s just that this isn´t Lord Stefans or Lord Vladimir´s kingdom. Our Queen will take her postition today." She gave a small smile. I grinned back, but my grin slipped off my lips as I smelt him.

"Why hello miss." He had a huge smirk as he looked at the female at my side. His black hair was covered in snow and he looked frankly stupid. Isabella gave a calm smile. His red eyes hit mine and he winked. "Master, are you coming? And aren´t you going to introduce us?"  
I growled in annoyance and threw an apoligized look to Isabella. She barerly looked affected by Felix´s attempts. "Isabella, meet my ignorant and incredible stupid companion Felix. Felix, meet Isabella. And yes, I´m coming. Guess the party is starting soon yes?" After I got a nod I turned to Isabella who had big eyes.  
"The party.. The party! Damnit! I.. I have to go.. Ehm, it was really nice to meet you Felix, see you in there my lord.." She gave a fast smile before she turned around and practicually sprinted back to the castle.  
"The same Isabella!" roared Felix with glee beside me. I rolled my eyes and glared at him, wanting to kill the bastard. He lifted his eyebrows innocently and mocked me with his smirk. I just walked away, hearing his laughter. I should have killed him when I got the chance.

* * *

(**_She sure is beautiful Demitri. = _**_E certo è bello Demitri._

_**Sì, finalmente! Hai trovato il tuo compagno, non è vero?! Oddio! Si prega di Demetri, mia cara, mi permetta di pianificare il vostro matrimonio! Sarà sia in estate o in inverno. Non primavera o in autunno. Inverno o estate. e Dio, tutte le congreghe saranno invitati e ..** = Yes finally! You´ve found a mate, haven´t_ you?!_"How dare you__ Oh god! Please Demitri, my dear, let me plan your wedding! It´ll be in either the summer or the winter. Not spring or autumn. Winter or summer. And gosh, all the covens will be invited and..  
_

**_My beauty, please be calm. Do not overwhelm poor Demitri. Let him meet the girl first, yes? then you´ll get to talk about weddings as much as you wnat my beautiful mate. =_**_La mia bellezza, si prega di essere calmo. Non sopraffare poveri Demitri. Lascialo incontrare la bambina prima, sì? poi si arriva a parlare di matrimoni per quanto è wnat mia bella compagna.)_

I hoped you liked it! :) Please review and say what you liked and disliked, and if I have made some spellings wrong then please tell me. Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
